Inviting Luck
by Androfirestrike
Summary: The two sisters looked up at the moon-lit sky. The youngest wished for peace while the oldest wished for fun. Will their wishes come true even after they left the Yakuza life behind? Tetsuzaemon x OC, Tosen x OC and Platonic Komamura x OC. Ch. 7 up!
1. Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Characters in this story, Tsuki Miyazawa and Itsuko Miyazawa and I am in no way affiliated with the Yakuza.

* * *

_Two girls stood there by the grave. The smaller one, the one with green hair and orange eyes, was crying as she knelt down. The older one, the one with red hair and purple eyes, stood right by her as she questioned why he had to die._

"_Tsuki, you should be the one crying! You loved brother more than me! Brother loved you more than anything!"_

_The smaller girl said as she tried wiping away her tears. It was sunset and the older girl just stared at her._

"_Ya wrong, Itsu. No one could love me more than you. I'm barely fit to walk this damn world. Ya brother knew that." _

_Even though she was only around ten years older than the other girl, Tsuki didn't cry. The younger girl, Itsuko, tried her hardest, but couldn't stop her tears._

"_It's not fair, Tsuki! If the world was peaceful, If we hadn't had that gang war then he would..."_

_The older girl knelt down to look at the smaller girl in the eye._

"_He would still be dead. Ya brother ain't like otha men. He actually stands up for what he believes in! Either his big mouth or that smoking habit of his would've got him that one-way ticket any way ya looked at it."_

_The younger girl still continued to cry. She cried because the older girl couldn't._

"_I'll protect ya, Itsuko. As long as I live, I know that's what he would've wanted." _

* * *

**Ch. 1: Reason **

"I tell ya division seven ain't a big deal!"

A woman yelled as she stood in line. Today was division seven's new recruit day. A day in which the recruits from the academy line up and wait for their Taichou and Fukutaichou to come greet them. The woman, a very tall, busty red-head looked to be very annoyed. She looked like a Yakuza and if you told her she looked like a Yakuza, she'd slap you on the back and congratulate you on being perceptive. She was a Yakuza and had the scar on the left side of her face and the various tattoos (surprisingly, most all of them were prayers of some kind) to prove it. Not only that, but the way she wore her standard shinigami uniform was thuggish, to say the least. Her top, one of the sleeveless designs, was very small for her chest, making a very large portion of her cleavage pop out. Her hakama were cut as short as she could cut them without them turning them into a skirt. Obviously she was in some sort of dress-code violation, but the look she was giving everyone with her dark purple eyes was enough to make anyone not even want to approach her.

"We ain't in division eleven like the otha thugs so we're doin' good, but we ain't in some prissy-ass division like division six cause' we're too rowdy! We ain't smart so we're not in division twelve and we ain't stealthy so we're not in division two! We're not pansies so they sure as hell didn't put us in division three and _I'm_ not peaceful so they didn't put us in division nine! We're not wise so no division one for us and neither of us can heal other peoples' wounds worth shit so no division four either. I sure as hell can't handle takin' orders from damn brats so division ten was out of the question and I ain't really in to sexual harassment, so stayin' clear of division eight would be a good thing for that Kyoraku bastard. And do I even need to say how much havin' a Taichou who's sick all the time would depress me so it's good we're out of division thirteen! And you know, there's that old sayin' that nice guys finish last that's why division five would be lame. They're nothin', but a group of nice guys..."

The red-haired shinigami spoke to the smaller girl on her left side. The smaller girl looked at her and shook her head. She was a green-haired, petite girl. Her eyes were full of innocence and in a way she looked to be the older woman's complete opposite. While the older woman's uniform was all about comfort and exposure, the younger girl's uniform was all about modesty and tradition. It wasn't the traditional uniform as it had been tailored to be slim on her arms and how she did not wear the hakama, but instead wore a skirt that parted on the side. Underneath her skirt were a pair of long, white tights and around her waist was a huge, pink bow. She looked very modest and traditional. Even the make up she wore only dulled her bright orange eyes that glowed as she watched nearby birds pass as if instead of the unconventional orange, light brown would be more "traditional."

"So, Tsuki, are you saying that division seven is an average division? That the people in here are not special?"

She looked over at the woman, Tsuki, and smiled. The older woman smiled back as she waved one of her ring-covered fingers at her.

"Nah, Itsu. I ain't sayin' that. All I'm sayin' is that there ain't a better division for us, ya know? This is our division. It's as if it was made just for two of us."

Tsuki replied to the smaller girl, Itsuko, and hugged her. The smaller girl quivered after being brought to the older woman's chest in an affectionate embrace. It was sort of a suffocating bear hug that she was used to, but still did not enjoy one bit.

"Ah, Tsuki! You're suffocating me!"

Itsuko yelled as the older shinigami let go.

"Oh, sorry. I forget how small ya are. God, ya need some meat on those teensy bones of yours. Ya so tiny I feel like I could crush ya if I wanted to!"

The green-haired girl didn't enjoy that comment. She nervously ran a hand through her symmetrical hair and pouted her sugar pink lipgloss-coated lips together.

"Not all women are built like you, Tsuki! I happen to like my petite frame!"

Itsuko yelled and then quickly blushed after realizing her Captain and Lieutenant were walking down the street and most likely heard her rather loud statement.

"Woah, Itsu, you sure got some confidence! Just screamin' that out like that? That's the way to attract those boys!"

Tsuki laughed and watched as her Taichou and Fukutaichou paused in front of the recruits. Itsuko immediately straightened up

"You two!"

Their large Captain, Sajin Komamura, yelled.

"Do you two enjoy causing trouble?"

He turned towards the two girls. Itsuko began to shake, while Tsuki remained in her calm composure.

"Course' we do, Komamura Taichou! We're two trouble-lovin' girls. Especially this one right here!"

Tsuki grabbed hold of Itsuko and laughed. The large Taichou still continued to stand there.

"What is your name, recruit?"

He said as he walked towards the red-haired vixen. She let go of the smaller girl and held her thumb up, making sure to point at herself.

"The name's Miyazawa Tsuki and I'm proud to say it. I'm from the Inagawa-kai, Miyazawa clan and us Inagawa ain't scared of shit."

Tsuki smirked and watched as her Captain stopped directly in front of her. His Fukutaichou immediately followed behind him. At that moment, Tsuki finally acknowledged him. He was rather short, but muscular. He had the traditional black glasses that all her Yakuza friends in the living world had wore and his hair was just so fucking ridiculous.

"What about you, recruit?"

Itsuko squeaked as her Taichou looked down at her. She could tell he was looking down at her, even though he was wearing that bucket on his head. She could just feel it.

"Miyazawa Itsuko, sir. I-I'm also from the Inagawa-kai, Miyazawa clan."

Komamura pulled back and continued to look at them.

"Two Yakuza girls? I understand why this little one was placed in my division, but why were you?"

Tsuki looked insulted as he had to ask why she was put in his division. She had, after all, just explained why division seven was her perfect division!

"When it comes to close-range combat, I ain't too good, _sir. _Give me a gun, though, and I can shoot up anything ya want."

She smiled and looked over at her new Fukutaichou, Iba Tetsuzaemon. He looked at her in practical awe. The way her hips curved, the way her chest heaved, the way her lips puffed out, the way her legs extended, everything on the outside was perfect, but when she spoke it was like she was someone completely different. Her voice was rough and she cursed a lot, obviously a Yakuza at heart, but yet she was so attractive doing it that he couldn't help, but be in awe.

"So you specialize in long-range and your sister specializes in short-range, I assume? You two were assigned to the same division as some sort of team?"

Komamura looked at the younger girl and she nodded. He stood there for a moment and then turned around.

"Alright, It seems like we're doing introductions today. Just like these two young ladies, I want you to give me your name, what type of combat you specialize in and the reason you think you were put in division seven. Tetsuzaemon will judge your own battle assessment another day."

The large shinigami and the cliché-looking Yakuza walked through the line again.

Tsuki could only laugh and wonder what their first impressions were.

* * *

"Um, Komamura Taichou?"

Itsuko fumbled through her words as she looked up at her Captain. The much larger shinigami looked down at her, interested in to what she was trying to say.

"Yes, Itsuko-san?"

Komamura replied with utmost formality.

"Th-Thank you for n-not fighting any of us t-today, like I know m-most all the other Captains d-do!"

The girl stuttered immensely as the words came out of her mouth. She was intimidated, to say the least, by how much larger her Taichou was. She wasn't like Tsuki, who never got scared of anything ever. No, for a Yakuza heiress, she wasn't Yakuza-like at all. She cried, she got scared, she smiled too much and sucked when it came to intimidation.

"It's no problem. I don't like pointless battles. Fighting to prove strength is pointless. Real battles are ones fought to the death, ones you fight for causes you believe in, ones you fight to protect those you care for..."

The green-haired shinigami finally looked up at him and smiled. She smiled because how true that was.

"I fight to keep the peace, Komamura Taichou. That is my cause."

She spoke. Komamura looked at her. She was so opposite compared to her sister.

"Keep the peace? You remind me of-"

Speaking of her sister, Komamura was cut off by a variety of shouts and screams coming from the street outside his division. Itsuko knew for certain that it had something to do with a certain red-head shinigami.

"Tsuki..."

Itsuko grumbled and quickly walked out of division seven's headquarters only to see a group of bodies in the street and Tsuki sitting on a good three or four guys. She smiled and began smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, Itsuko! Nice for ya to join me! I was just sittin' here, ya know? Enjoyin' the scenery..."

The red-haired vixen said as she inhaled and blew out a puff of smoke. One of the men she was sitting on tried to move, only to be hit on the head with the hilt of her Zanpaktou again. Tsuki continued smiling, as if she hadn't done anything at all. Itsuko shook her head and looked up at her Taichou, then back at her sister.

"Tsuki, why did you have to fight all the new recruits? Komamura Taichou said that battle assessment with Iba Fukutaichou would be held in a few days..."

She said. Tsuki stood up and looked around, finally pointing out Tetsuzaemon out of a group of beaten up recruits.

"Oh, I easily convinced Tetsu to have the assessment today. I think the guy has somethin' for me cause' I was easily able to defeat him with just a simple flash of my chest. Go figure."

Tsuki took another smoke out of her cigarette before crushing the thing on the ground.

"Wake up, hun. I got somethin' _special_ for ya."

The red-haired woman seductively whispered into Tetsuzaemon's ear. He awoke upon the sudden mention of the word "special."

"Just kidding."

She smiled and walked back towards her sister.

"Ya know, Komamura Taichou, men are easy targets. All ya recruits are lightweights."

The larger Taichou looked at her and then back at his Fukutaichou, who was sulking over the fact of the woman he had just now fallen for was as big a tease as you could get.

"Tsuki, why do you insist on fighting pointless battles?"

Itsuko mumbled and followed behind her sister regretfully to the division barracks.

"Itsuko, no battle is pointless to me. I fight to live and I live to fight. Fightin' a battle proves I'm alive. It proves I'm not dead yet."

She smirked and put an arm around her sister and walked forward. Division seven would surely be more interesting from there on out.

**-end c****h. 1****- **

* * *

**A/N: **I hope I don't get shot for doing a story about Yakuza. Seriously, I hope there is no "Miyazawa clan" of the Inagawa-kai out there then it'd be scary. Anyways, I'm all for unconventional OCs and I think Tetsuzaemon is just adorably ridiculous. Tosen needs love, too, so I'm doing a Tosen x OC (Itsuko) and a Tetsuzaemon x OC (Tsuki). Tsuki's dialogue is fun. If you noticed, Tetsuzaemon had no dialogue in this chapter whatsoever. I'm just tryin' to keep it in character, people! Tetsu will have some lines, but not at first just like in the actual Bleach! I love Tetsu and even though I'm a Kenpachi fangirl, I love Tosen. If any of you have read _Flowers_/ _Petals_ (which I'm almost finished with), then you should be glad to know Kohana (My Kenpachi x OC) will have a good amount of cameos in here. This takes place before the Bleach storyline, around the same time as Kohana's escapades. Wow, original idea, huh? Reviews are nice. I feel like talkin' like a Yakuza now.


	2. Companionship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Characters in this story, Kohana Hisakane, Tsuki Miyazawa and Itsuko Miyazawa and I am in no way affiliated with the Yakuza.

* * *

_A young Tsuki walked into a somewhat dark room, her face was bleeding and she had various bruises all over her body. Her hair was even more cut and ragged than normal. She looked like a mess._

"_What the fuck happened to you?"_

_A man said as he walked over to the young woman. She coughed, a little blood coming out of her throat._

"_Nothin' happened. I just got my ass kicked. No big deal. Ya know I suck when it comes to fightin' close range..."_

_The man stared at her, his pale green hair and light brown eyes glowed in the feint moonlight. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and younger woman._

"_No big deal? This is a big deal! I won't take anyone beatin' up my beloved Tsuki. Tell me who beat ya up. I'll make sure they won't even see tomorrow's sunrise."_

_Tsuki laughed, a painful feeling starting to form in her ribs. She looked at the older man and kissed him, a feeling they both enjoyed. When they broke away, she looked down towards the ground._

"_All I'm sayin' is that it was just a couple of chicks from the Yamaguchi-gumi. With the way I was actin' I think I was askin' for it. I'm not tellin' ya anything more than that."_

_The red-head crossed her arms and pouted. The older man chuckled at her reaction and grabbed hold of her, pulling the young woman into his arms._

"_Yamaguchi-gumi, huh? Well, beloved, ya didn't need to tell me anymore than that. They only recently began settin' up business here in Tokyo. I'll make sure to send someone over to the Tanaka clan household immediately. I'm sure he won't like hearin' about this. After all, Itsu-chan's gonna marry his son when those two get older. It's our treaty of sorts right now."_

* * *

**Ch. 2: Companionship**

"Tetsu, I'm bored. Ya wanna do somethin'?"

Tsuki casually said as she took another smoke of her freshly lit cigarette. Tetsuzaemon stood by her, also smoking. They laughed and smiled, and thankfully Komamura Taichou was out of his office today for if their Captain had caught them smoking right outside his office, there surely would've been hell to pay.

"Yeah. I wanna do _somethin'_ all right. What do you have in mind?"

He took another puff of smoke out, looking at Tsuki. The red-haired vixen laughed and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Not what ya have in mind, pal. I'm thinkin' somethin' more along the lines of hangin' out with a couple a guys who really know how to party, y'know? That's more up my alley right now."

The female shinigami smirked and crushed her cigarette on the ground after giving it its final smoke. Tetsuzaemon followed suit. He looked at her and she looked at him. They laughed together.

"Really? I know the perfect place then. Since Itsuko and Komamura Taichou are on assignment today, how bout' we go hang around division eleven? Those guys know how to party."

The two Yakuza smiled. Tsuki grabbed Tetsuzaemon's hand and began running in the direction of division eleven.

"Sounds fun, Tetsu. I like the sound of that!"

Somehow, whenever Tsuki was with her Fukutaichou, both of them couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"So, this is division eleven, huh? I like the atmosphere round' here. Ya know what I mean, Tetsu?"

The red-haired vixen said as she took one step into the supposedly "horrible" division eleven. Tetsuzaemon followed behind her, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Yeah. This place sure is great. In fact, I used to be a member of division eleven."

He said. Tsuki began walking forward, smiling and humming a cheery little tune. She would see a couple of members here and there and would smile at each one. Before she knew it, a couple of them began following her.

"Really? Why aren't ya anymore? This place seems pretty cool. I'd love to be here if it wasn't for the fact I'm so fucking horrible when it comes to close-range. Punching someone in the face just ain't my thing..."

Tetsuzaemon looked behind him, annoyed that some of division eleven's men began following Tsuki. Although none were directly following her, a lot of them stood a good meter or so behind her. Most all of them began to make it look like they didn't notice an incredibly attractive woman come bursting through their division. Tetsuzaemon seriously hoped that none of them were thinking what he thought every time he stared at Tsuki. If they were, he would sure as hell kill them.

"It's not that I don't like division eleven. I love it here actually, but I could have never got a job as Fukutaichou if I stayed in division eleven. I would've never moved up in the ranks. Division eleven isn't like other divisions. There's a certain hierarchy that you just can't disturb."

Those words made Tsuki pause in her tracks. The red-head shinigami turned around and began to laugh. Tetsuzaemon just stared at her.

"Really? Then this division eleven sounds just like the Yakuza! You can't disturb that shit the higher-ups do or they'll kill you. That's rule one of bein' a Yakuza. Just go with the flow, but you already knew that, right?"

The black-haired Yakuza looked at her and nodded. The red-haired shinigami smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to where she wanted to go next: the office of division eleven's Taichou. Tsuki knew that if there was one person who would represent this group of men who were supposedly a hell of a group to party with, it would be their leader. Then again, Tsuki was in division seven and Komamura didn't do a good job of representing her at all.

* * *

"So, Tetsu, who's that?"

The office of division eleven was a mess. It was full of clutter, unpleasant odor, weird stains and various awkward sounds. Tsuki actually liked the place.

"That, Tsuki, is Zaraki Kenpachi, Taichou of division eleven."

Tetsuzaemon pointed to the man sleeping at the desk in the middle of the room. He snored, causing the bells at the end of his incredibly unnatural spiked hair to jingle. Tsuki laughed at the sight, but she had to admit he was quite attractive in an I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-if you-wake-me sort of way.

"And who's that?"

The red-head then pointed to a girl with bright pink hair. She was quietly coloring a picture, not even paying attention to the two standing in the doorway. She looked to be oblivious to the world.

"That is Kusajishi Yachiru, Fukutaichou of division eleven."

Tsuki gasped at that answer, then started to laugh. She looked over at Tetsuzaemon with a grin on her face.

"So ya tellin' me that girl was in the way of ya becomin' division eleven's Fukutaichou? God, Tetsu, I know you suck, but still..."

And that made division seven's Fukutaichou want to go hide himself in a corner and cry. He figured she didn't have to be so harsh about his "situation."

"Excuse me! Coming through! Out of the way!"

A woman pushed by Tsuki as she carried a stack of documents. The woman, a pink and red-haired average-sized woman, had a scowl on her face. Her bright red eyes lit up as she slammed the stack of papers on the Fukutaichou of division eleven's "desk." Tsuki looked at the woman, noticing how she looked like a mess. The pink-haired shinigami probably didn't give a rat's ass about her appearance.

"Hey, wake up, Zaraki! You goddamn bastard, you told me that in three hours you'd have at least half of this done. Well, it's _four_ hours now and although I applaud you for actually turning your paperwork_ in_ this time, you didn't actually _do_ any of it! Do you think I'd actually not notice that you didn't sign any of these papers?"

The pink-haired shinigami began to yell, waking the larger Taichou up. He looked at her, groggily rubbing his eyes. He then stared over at the paperwork and sighed.

"Hisakane, stop your bitching. I told ya that I'd do it and I will do it. Just have some damn patience. Unless, of course, you wanna come and watch me do it tonight. _At my place_."

Kenpachi looked at her, a smirk on his face. The pink-haired female looked at him, her anger beginning to dissolve into a slightly amused feeling. She shook her head and sat down in the desk of her Fukutaichou. Tsuki had to wonder how that little girl could just keep on coloring with all this action going on around her.

"Hell no. I'd rather get it over with here and I don't appreciate you hitting on me, Zaraki _Taichou_. It's very inappropriate conduct for a Taichou to hit on his fourth seat."

Tsuki smiled and looked at her Fukutaichou. He looked at her, knowing she had some sort of scheme in her head.

"Who's that, Tetsu?"

She whispered and pointed to the pink-haired woman.

"That is Hisakane Kohana, division eleven's fourth seat and the only woman in division eleven."

The red-haired vixen smirked and began walking forward to Kenpachi. Oh, did she have a scheme.

"So, you're Zaraki Kenpachi, Taichou of division eleven? I like ya style."

Tsuki sensually said as she leaned forward on the larger man's desk. He looked down and then up to see the red-head stare at him. He smirked as his gaze turned only a teensy bit downward.

"Yeah. That'd be me. Who are you?"

Kenpachi said. His gaze did not lift from that one spot, a spot that Tetsuzaemon knew a lot of men (including himself) were attracted to.

"The name's Miyazawa Tsuki. I'm from the Inagawa-kai, Miyazawa clan. Currently I'm in division seven with Tetsu over there."

Kohana coughed as the taller, bustier woman gave her introduction. Tetsuzaemon could of sworn that division eleven's fourth seat must of felt at least a tad bit jealous or maybe even intimidated by Tsuki and her "charms." He was at least getting jealous. He knew when it came to practically anything, he couldn't beat Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Ah, Yakuza, huh? Well, sorry, I ain't in to Yakuza chicks. You all are just too rowdy. I do like your chest, though."

Both Kenpachi and Tsuki began to laugh. Kohana and Tetsuzaemon, though, did not find anything funny about this situation. Kohana was beginning to get annoyed again and Tetsuzaemon didn't want anyone staring at his dream girl.

"Really, huh? Ya know, just for you I could be a bit more _civilized_."

That line was the last straw for Kohana. She got up out of her chair, storming over to Tsuki. She wore her trademark nervous-sincere smile. It was sign that she was either very annoyed or fed up with the situation. In this case, she was both.

"Um, Tsuki, was it? What exactly do you want here in division eleven? Because here in division eleven we actually have stuff to do like _paperwork_, for example. Zaraki Taichou has no time for a woman like _you _to be hitting on him."

Tsuki turned towards the pink-haired woman, her once playful grin was no longer existent. Instead she arched her brow and held a very serious look on her face.

"A woman like me, huh? Just what are ya implyin'? That I'm easy? Cause' if that's the case, it ain't true."

Kohana stared at her and smirked. Tetsuzaemon began to break out in a cold sweat. Those two looked like they were going to kill each other.

"That's exactly what I'm implying. Women like you who go around parading all their stuff for the world to see are either as big of teases as they come or just total, complete sluts."

Kenpachi, though, looked like he was enjoying himself. He watched as the two attractive women argued with each other and everything about this situation made him laugh. Were they fighting over him in some weird way?

"Watch what you say, bitch. Ya wanna take this outside?"

Tsuki grabbed hold of her Zanpaktou, glaring at the other woman. Kohana looked at her and replied by also taking out her sword.

"Course' I do. We're gonna settle this the way all real arguments are settled, by beating the shit of the other person until they agree with what you were saying."

The pink-haired shinigami began walking outside, the red-haired vixen followed her out the door.

"That's the first thing I can actually agree with you on, Hana. I'm gonna kick ya ass until ya see I ain't just a pretty face and a nice body."

The two were then out the door.

"Zaraki Taichou, aren't you going to stop them?"

The black-haired Yakuza stared at his former Captain. Kenpachi got up out of his chair, looking over at Yachiru who still remained on the floor.

"Nah. Those two are fine. They're just tryin' to see how strong the other one is. They'll be friends soon enough. They're just like you and Ikkaku."

Kenpachi walked over to his Fukutaichou. Tetsuzaemon shook his head as he began heading out the door.

"Yachiru, you awake?"

The large Taichou said as he poked the girl in the back of the neck. The small shinigami sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked down at the picture she was coloring, realizing she must of lost interest some time when it was being colored for she was way outside the lines and even on some of the floor.

"Ya know, sometimes I swear that you're an even harder sleeper than I am."

The pink-haired girl smiled and looked up at her friend.

"What'd I miss, Ken-chan?"

She said cheerfully as she got up on her feet. Kenpachi laughed and bent down so she could get on his shoulder.

"Nothin' much. Hisakane's fightin' some new girl from division seven. You interested?"

He said. Yachiru grinned and gripped onto his shoulder tighter. She was definitely interested.

"Course' I am, Ken-chan! Let's go watch Hana-chan beat her up!"

Kenpachi walked outside his office and when he got outside, he had never seen as big of a crowd as the one watching Tsuki and Kohana's fight. He wasn't surprised, either. There was nothing, but men circling around the two.

**-end c****h. 2****-**

* * *

**A/N:**I might have too much cursing in this chapter. Seriously, just to let you guys know, in reality, I don't curse that much. It's just that when you put Tsuki, Kenpachi and Kohana together you get one word after another. Anyways, Kohana was in there. Yay! The Kohana in this Chapter was probably Kohana around the end Ch. 5 and beginning of Ch. 6 of _Flowers_, my Kenpachi x OC story. Unfortunately, you guys won't get to see Tsuki and Kohana's actual fight. I know it sucks, right? Next chapter will focus on Itsuko and the time she spends with Komamura and Tosen. Tsuki will be in there towards the end, though. If I wrote like this all the time, I'd have serious anger issues. Now I want to go join in a fight or a mosh pit. Wow, thanks, Tsuki. It's so weird portraying Kohana not as the main heroine. Oh well, now it's time to go to work on the finale of _Petals_. That'll be fun. Reviews, please?


	3. Crush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Characters in this story, Tsuki Miyazawa and Itsuko Miyazawa and I am in no way affiliated with the Yakuza.

* * *

_Tsuki stood there, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty tonight, or at least prettier than normal. She wore a silver satin dress which showed a good portion of her legs and cleavage, but was still more modest than her usual attire._

"_So, Itsu, ya really like him? Ya really feel somethin' for that Tanaka bastard?"_

_The busty red-head spoke, causing her younger sister to move. The younger girl was about to lecture her sister on why she shouldn't call the man she was about to marry a "Tanaka bastard," but paused when she saw herself in the mirror. Her white dress practically glowed. The string of white pearls around her neck seemed to shine a light green due to the color of her hair. She was beautiful and a bride._

"_I-It doesn't matter what I feel. This marriage is for the sake of our clan and as the next heiress of the Inagawa-kai, Miyazawa clan, I do what I must for the sake of my clan. Nothing else matters."_

_Itsuko held such a serious expression as she stared at herself in the mirror, lightly running her fingers over her reflection. She laughed after a while and put her palm right over the face of the girl in the mirror._

"_But I do love him! I really do! He's such an amazing man! As long as I believe that, I'll be fine..."_

_Tsuki smiled, grabbing the green-haired girl by the shoulder._

"_I'll help you with your veil. C'mon, Itsu, ya about to get married! Look happy!"_

_Itsuko began to cry, trying not to, but still crying anyway. _

"_Itsuko, don't cry."_

_She whispered into the young girl's ear. Itsuko tried wiping her tears away, smiling a genuine smile._

"_C'mon, stop it. God, Itsu, ya' don't wanna ruin your make-up, do ya?"_

* * *

**Ch. 3: Crush**

"Why hello, Kaname. What a pleasure it is to see you."

Itsuko and her Captain were walking back to division seven's headquarters after a hard day's mission when they ran into Tosen Kaname, Taichou of division nine. Tosen Kaname was a average-sized, dark-skinned man with dark hair. Itsuko stared at his hair for a moment swearing that in some light it was dark purple, but in others that it was a dark brown. Either way, Itsuko still found the color appealing.

"Yes, Sajin. What a pleasure. May I ask who it is you're walking with?"

Itsuko happened to know that the captain of division nine was blind, making her question just how powerful he was to sense her weak spiritual pressure next to someone like her Taichou. Her Taichou, had talked about this man a lot lately. Apparently he reminded him of her.

"My name is Miyazawa Itsuko, sir. I'm in division seven."

She spoke, her voice quiet and smooth. The dark-skinned man smiled and extended his hand. Itsuko smiled back and took his hand, giving the man a handshake.

"You seem genuine, Itsuko-san. Just like Sajin described."

The green-haired girl grinned and giggled as she stared up at her Captain who stood at ease.

"Oh, Komamura Taichou spoke of me? I hope it was all good words..."

Komamura turned toward her and she looked up at the much larger shinigami. He seemed to tower over her whenever they stood next to each other.

"It was all good words, Itsuko-san. I would never say a single ill word about you."

Itsuko smiled and turned back around toward Tosen, who had extended his hand again. She put her hand in his, but this time instead of shaking her hand, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Itsuko couldn't help, but blush.

"Y-You flatter me, Komamura Taichou. T-There must be some sort of bad thing about me that you could have spoken to Tosen Taichou about..."

Tosen let go of her hand, smiling at her modesty. Itsuko could still feel the warmth of his lips pressed on her hand. It tingled.

"From what I can tell, there's not a single bad thing about you."

Komamura was beginning to feel uncomfortable, a normal feeling he was accustomed to. He stared at the pair, wanting badly to get back to his division's headquarters.

"Kaname. Why don't you join Itsuko-san and I for dinner tonight? Feel free to bring Hisagi Fukutaichou."

Such a statement made Itsuko grin and Tosen smile nicely.

"I would love to come. I'm sure Shuhei would love to as well."

Itsuko couldn't have been happier than at that very moment. She was beginning to feel something for this man she just met, even if it was only a sweet, child-like crush.

* * *

"I believe that all good things find their roots in peace. Peace, like love, is needed in society for to prosper."

Itsuko said, taking a bite of some sort of fish. The room that she was in along with her Captain, Tosen Taichou and his Fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuhei was dark. It made sense, though, since they were eating dinner and Komamura had to take his usual helmet off to eat. He was a bit self-conscious about his face.

"I agree. I fight for justice as a means to keep the peace."

Komamura, now that his face was exposed, looked bored or at least he looked as bored as a dog person could. Shuhei also looked either annoyed or bored since Itsuko couldn't really tell the difference between those two expressions on his face.

"Justice and peace are two similar ideals. Although I think-"

The petite shinigami was cut off mid-sentence when a huge crash was heard in division seven.

"Can you fuckin' believe that bitch, Tetsu? I can't believe she actually won. That last move was such a goddamn cheap trick. I'm definitely challengin' her again."

And then Tsuki came in, leaning on the shoulder of her Fukutaichou. She had various bruises and cuts all over her body and looked as if she had just spent an hour in hell.

"Yeah, yeah. Save all that talk till' you see her again, Tsuki. She could've really messed you up if she wanted. You need to be more careful and stop picking so many fights."

Tetsuzaemon looked at her, a concerned smile on his face. Tsuki looked back at him and laughed. Itsuko, however, couldn't have been more embarrassed. She saw the face of her Taichou, who was trying his best to ignore the couple. She saw the face of Hisagi Shuhei, who looked rather _intrigued_ by Tsuki and she noticed Tosen. He looked confused.

"Hey, what'd we miss, Itsu? Dinner?"

Tsuki walked over toward Itsuko, bending down so she was on her level and taking a piece of fried squid off her plate. She smiled and made a large "yum" sound as she stuck the piece of squid in her mouth.

"Tsuki, have some manners. You're in the presence of good company."

The red-haired vixen got up after hearing that voice. It was the voice of her Captain.

"Y-Yes, sir! I'll be more-"

She laughed after seeing the revealed face of her Taichou, trying her hardest not to, but still laughing anyways. Tetsuzaemon grabbed hold of her, covering her mouth with one of his hands.

"Tsuki, Komamura Taichou is very sensitive about his...situation..."

Tetsuzaemon whispered in her ear. He could hear Shuhei laughing and Itsuko's loud sigh. He let Tsuki go, only to have her stare at him and then at her Captain.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line, Komamura _Taichou_. Personally, I think your fox-face is fuckin' badass."

Tsuki spoke, only to have her sister gasp and drop the food she almost had in her mouth. Itsuko was beginning to feel even more embarrassed, to say the least.

"Tsuki! Please refrain from using such language! Especially while you're in the company of people you don't even know...and while addressing your superior..."

The small shinigami looked at the man who sat across the table from her. He didn't look too happy. His lieutenant, however, looked absolutely overjoyed. Itsuko liked to call that a prime example of the "Tsuki Effect," a common condition that occurs when two people meet Tsuki. Usually there is one person who doesn't like her and one who later becomes one of Tsuki's best friends. Another example of this effect would be Komamura and Tetsuzaemon, although Komamura seemed to be lightening up toward Tsuki lately.

"Itsuko-san? How exactly do you know this 'Tsuki' woman? Is she a friend of yours?"

Tosen said, his face directed at Tsuki. He frowned and had stopped eating dinner ever since Tsuki had came in and interrupted.

"Well, she's a...a...f-frien-"

Itsuko was cut off almost immediately after she opened her mouth. Tsuki just had to get in the conversation again.

"We're sisters, got it? We're both from the Inagawa-kai, Miyazawa clan. That a problem or somethin'?"

The red-head shinigami smirked as she looked Tosen right in the face, picking up the fact that the man was blind. Itsuko began blushing and then coughing and then sighing. She was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her whole entire life.

"Well, no. Sajin had told me that Itsuko-san was a Yakuza heiress and that she had a sister and now I'm having a hard time believing one of those facts to be true."

He got up out of his seat as Tsuki looked him in the face. She knew exactly what fact he was doubting, too. He couldn't believe that sweet, lovable Itsuko had a "sister" as loud and rowdy as Tsuki.

"You doubt me, huh? Well, just to let you know, I fuckin' hate guys like you who go around parading themselves like they're so goddamn better than everyone else!"

Tosen began walking towards the door, stopping before he opened it.

"As do I dislike women like you who enjoy causing chaos and upsetting the peaceful balance of the world."

He opened the door and Shuhei got up, sighing and not wanting to walk out. Komamura still sat there eating and Itsuko had already been up for a good, long time. Tetsuzaemon stood in the sidelines watching everything.

"T-Tosen Taichou? C-Can w-we h-have dinner s-sometime, j-just the t-two of u-us? I'mratherinterestedinyourideals!"

Itsuko spoke quickly and stuttering, being thankful that Tosen was blind and couldn't see the intense red blush on her already pink cheeks. Division nine's Captain turned around to face the small girl.

"Of course, Itsuko-san. _Just the two of us_."

He directed himself toward Tsuki as he said his last line before turning back around to walk away. Shuhei sighed and walked over to Tetsuzaemon.

"It's a shame we didn't get dinner together, Tetsuzaemon, but next time next time we're out drinking you gotta tell me about _that_."

Shuhei stared at Tsuki who was busy apologizing to what looked like a very upset Itsuko. He laughed, noticing how Komamura looked completely unfazed by anything going on, but he figured that he was probably already used to this type of thing by now.

"What's there to tell? Right now, I'm her 'best friend' or at least that's what she told me. I haven't gotten anywhere with her yet."

The scene going on in front of them consisted of Tsuki getting on her knees and doing some sort of apology chant. Shuhei could barely stop laughing and Tetsuzaemon, too, had to hold back his laughs. Itsuko must have not just been upset, but pissed as well and apparently being a Yakuza heiress got you a lot of things, including over-the-top apology chants.

"Ha! Good. That means I could still hit that. She go to bars often?"

Division nine's purple-haired lieutenant chuckled, causing Tetsuzaemon to glare deeply and sharply at him.

"Oh, c'mon! I was only kidding. Seriously, Tetsuzaemon, I thought you could handle a joke or two..."

Shuhei shook his head and walked forward to head back to his own division. Tetsuzaemon looked down, pushing his sunglasses up his nose and sighing.

"I can still take a joke..."

He mumbled and turned his attention toward Tsuki who now stood in a prayer-like pose and spoke some sort of thing about how "the Inagawa-kai brings luck to all and forgiveness." and "please forgive me, Itsuko-sama!"

"It's just that she changes me for some reason. I just can't quite put my finger on it, but she's special..."

Tetsuzaemon looked at his Captain who looked thoroughly pleased, the three unfinished plates of food and the two girls who were making a scene in the middle of this dark, cramped room.

Tsuki looked back at him for a moment and smiled and he realized then that he knew what made her special.

It was her smile and the way it always brightened up any situation.

**-end c****h. 3****-**

* * *

**A/N: **ANDRO FIRESTRIKE STRIKES AGAIN! Yeah! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed that cute- DAMN YOU, LISA! WHY, SHUNSUI? WHY? LISA, YOU HOMEWRECKER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN MY SHUNSUI X NANAO FANDOM? -chapter revolving around Itsuko mainly. Next chapter's gonna be a really funny Tsuki x Tetsuzaemon chapter. I'm talking bars, drunken people, interruptions...It's gonna be great. Just to let you guys know, the reason this took so long wasn't just because I've been sick all week, but also because I had to do an outline of this story. SO NOW I'M HAVING A CONTEST! You don't win anything besides a mention that you won in my author's note, but It's the fun that counts. Ok, so leave me a review and put in a guess of how many chapters you think _Inviting Luck_ will be. Who knows, I might actually feel like giving a prize to someone if they actually guess right...maybe... Just to let you know, I won't be making this one 11 chapters like _Flowers_ or _Petals_ so don't guess 11. MINI AIZEN AND FAIRY IN A PINK SHIRT, YOU TWO ARE NOT ELIGIBLE! Hahaha. I think I've been even more eccentric than usual in this note. ANDRO FIRESTRIKE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! Reviews, please?


	4. Celebration

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Characters in this story, Tsuki Miyazawa and Itsuko Miyazawa and I am in no way affiliated with the Yakuza.

* * *

_Screams were heard. Blood-curdling, terrifying screams. They were the type of screams one would think only existed in horror movies._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Itsuko! Please forgive me, Rai!"_

_The sound of guns being fired and bullets piercing flesh and bouncing off metal rang throughout the room. That, combined with the sound of screaming was the only thing anybody could hear._

_"I should have protected ya, Itsu! I should have seen it coming!"_

_Tsuki yelled, her silver dress almost completely red with the color of blood._

_"I didn't, though. And now ya're dead!"_

_Blood splattered on her face as she shot yet another man. She then turned around as she felt the pain of fifteen bullets or even more in her back._

_"Ba..stards..."_

_She whispered, before falling to the ground._

_"Damn right, but not as much as you Miyazawa scum."_

_She was dead, as was Itsuko. All the two could do was lay there, covered in each other's blood._

* * *

**Ch. 4: Celebration**

Iba Tetsuzaemon didn't hear anything in this noisy, rowdy bar. He didn't see anything either. If anything, the only thing he heard was his own thoughts and the only thing he saw was Tsuki rejecting him for a date earlier that day. He could not get the image out of his mind. _"Tsuki, would you care to join me for a drink?"_ He said casually only to be met with: _"Sorry, Tetsu. I already have plans,"_ and oh, how disappointed he was! He already had the night planned. There would be dinner, drinks and then they would go back to his place. He hoped that putting enough alcohol in Tsuki would let her loose enough to sleep with him, yet not make her drunk enough to regret it in the morning.

"Hey, who's that? I don't see her around that often..."

That's why Tetsuzaemon didn't move when he heard a comment like that for Tsuki had "plans" tonight. She wouldn't be in this bar. He knew she had to have plans. At least, he hoped she actually did.

"Who knows? All I know is that she's fuckin' hot. Go up and talk to her, Kyoraku!"

It was usual for his friends to act the way they did, hitting on woman after woman. Tetsuzaemon took another sip of his drink, having his friend Ikkaku shove his arm lightly and tell him something about how they were "fuckin' best friends." Rowdy, noisy behavior was usual and he didn't notice when Kyoraku Shunsui, Taichou of division eight, got up and made his way to the bar. He was drunk, after all, and always liked to hit on pretty girls while he was drunk and even most of the time when he was sober. It was a very common occurrence.

"Woo! Get some, Kyoraku! Use that charm!"

He overheard a very inebriated Ikkaku yell. It seemed to him that tonight he was the only person who wasn't enjoying themselves. Maybe it was due to the fact that out of everyone, he was the one who had drank the least amount? That was an uncommon occurrence. Usually he was up there in the top three or four.

"Oh, dude, she is hot! I didn't notice she was even here. I would've gone up to _that_ in a heartbeat had someone pointed her out earlier."

It was Renji who spoke up this time. Everyone laughed, knowing that he never actually would have gone up to her. Everyone knew that drunk or not, Renji had no balls to approach _very_ attractive women. Something about going up to random, pretty women made him feel weird or at least that's what he had confided to Ikkaku about. Confiding to Ikkaku, by the way, is not the best idea. Renji experienced that firsthand.

"Of course you like her, Renji! She's a red-head just like you and from the looks of it, a very fiery one!"

That, however, got his attention. Fiery. Red-head. Those two words when mentioned at a bar seemed very wrong. Tetsuzaemon looked around, noticing who exactly was missing. Ikkaku, Shuhei, Renji, a couple of thugs from division eleven and even Matsumoto herself were all there! The only one missing-

"Get the fuck away from me, ya fuckin' pervert!"

Was Shunsui. He was now on the floor, his cheek swollen. Tsuki stood there, a very annoyed and angry look on her face. She moved her fingers, causing the gold rings on them to shine slightly.

"Tsuki..."

Tetsuzaemon gulped and took another drink. He couldn't face her. He couldn't let her know he was here.

"Well, that wasn't very nice..."

He heard Kyoraku Shunsui speak as the man got up off the floor. It was a common occurrence. Fighting, that is, was a common occurrence. No one particularly paid attention to it in the bar they usually drank at so both Kyoraku and Tsuki went back to their business. Shunsui stumbled back to their table while Tsuki went back to her drink at the bar.

"Oh, someone got rejected!"

Shuhei spoke up as Shunsui sat back down at his seat. Tetsuzaemon took another drink, realizing that he almost needed another one. He didn't want to go up to the bar, though. Tsuki was there and that scared him. She had rejected his invitation for a drink, but went out drinking anyways.

"It's nothing to worry about..."

Kyoraku replied, taking a swig of whatever he was drinking. Everyone laughed except for Tetsuzaemon.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about how hot your Fukutaichou was! You're gettin' some from her, right?"

Ikkaku's line caused everyone to yell and shout: "Of course, of course!" while Shunsui smiled and took another drink. No one noticed that the man had mouthed the word: "No," except for Tetsuzaemon. Everyone else had took his silence for a "Yes."

"You have to tell us about it! C'mon, tell us what she's like!"

By now, Tetsuzaemon had already finished his drink and wasn't getting up. Shunsui had the Sake bottle in his hands, like always, and Tetsuzaemon had no interest being pulled into his conversation. He just wanted to think, to be alone, to be at peace. He actually had no interest in staying with his friends, but Tsuki _was_ there. He couldn't leave her alone in a bar while people like Kyoraku Shunsui were out getting drunk.

"Hey, Tetsuzaemon, you need another drink or something? Your glass is lookin' a bit empty!"

Shunsui, the messy, brunette Captain had called out to him. Tetsuzaemon nodded and held his cup out far enough that the other man could pour him a drink and four very quickly drank drinks later combined with the two he had already had made Tetsuzaemon either brave or stupid enough to approach Tsuki who quietly sat at the bar.

"What's he approachin' that red-head who rejected Kyoraku for?"

Ikkaku said, taking a swig of Sake and looking over at Shuhei and Renji. Renji looked back at him and shrugged while Shuhei gasped, finally realizing something.

"Dude, that's his girl! That's Tsuki, the girl in his division that he's trying to get with! I didn't recognize her at first, but that's her!"

Everyone looked at Tetsuzaemon as he approached Tsuki. Kyoraku laughed and Renji and Ikkaku paid close attention as to how Tetsuzaemon was going to approach this situation.

"Hey, Tsuki, we need to talk."

He said, drawing Tsuki's attention away from her glass. The red-head looked up and smiled.

"I'd like that."

She spoke as she finished her last bit of alcohol and got up. The two started walking out the door.

"You see that? They're walking out together!"

Renji said as he watched the pair walk out the door. Shuhei and Shunsui looked at each other and then laughed.

"He just asked her if they could talk and then-"

Shuhei looked around to see Ikkaku at the bar, talking to a very pretty, young woman.

"Not him, too! I bet he's trying to use that exact same method!"

Shunsui shook his head and took another drink. He smiled.

"Anyone up for another drink?"

He held up the bottle and no one refused. The lonely men of the night held up their cups and cheered to their loneliness, hot girls and alcohol.

That cheering was, in fact, the most common occurrence of them all.

* * *

"Oh, God, Tetsu! Ya're so...fuckin' good...at this..."

Tsuki panted in between the kisses she was receiving from Tetsuzaemon. The couple had walked outside the bar to have their "private talk" only to have their "private talk" become a full-on make-out session which now was going to be located in the quarters of division seven's Fukutaichou after an hour and a half of trying to walk from the bar to Tetsuzaemon's place while they were already deep into their time together.

"You aren't...that bad...either..."

The two came to Tetsuzaemon's door, which he opened. Tsuki smirked and dragged herself and Tetsuzaemon inside. Tetsuzaemon closed the door behind himself and the two directed themselves toward the middle of the room.

"Wait...one second..."

Tetsuzaemon breathed as he let Tsuki go and went to his closet, in which he opened the door and took out his already rolled-up futon. Tsuki groaned as she watched him place the mattress on the floor.

"Hurry up..will ya...?"

Tsuki stomped over to his closet, pulling out the blankets and pillow. She threw the things over to Tetsuzaemon and quickly closed the closet door. Tetsuzaemon grunted as he finally set the thing up for their comfort.

"Okay, okay. It's done..."

He declared as he walked over to Tsuki, wrapping his arms around her waist as soon as he was in reach. The two went on with their kissing, touching and groping until a certain sound was heard. It was a knock at the door.

"They'll go away...eventually..."

The busty red-head spoke as she smirked and grabbed Tetsuzaemon's hand, placing it on her leg. He smirked and they kissed again, only to have the knocking become louder.

"I need to...answer it. What...if it's someone...important?"

The two broke away again and Tsuki sighed, sitting down on the futon. Tetsuzaemon made his way to the door, opening it and looking outside.

"I-Iba Fukutaichou? H-Have you s-seen Tsuki?"

Itsuko stood there, a look of worry in her eyes. Tetsuzaemon smiled as he invited the girl in.

"K-Komamura Taichou said even h-he didn't know where s-she was! And she h-hasn't returned back to the b-barracks so I'm worried..."

She turned and saw Tsuki, sitting on Tetsuzaemon's futon. Her tear-stained, worried face immediately transformed into a serious expression as she noticed the disarray her sister looked to be in and the small beads of sweat on her face.

"Hey, Itsu! What's up?"

Tsuki said nonchalantly. Itsuko walked over to her, holding out her hand.

"This was where you were?! You had me worried! I-I...W-Where is it?"

The green-haired girl looked pained. Tsuki sighed and undid the sash around her waist a little bit to dig around for something. After a minute, she smiled and pulled out a silver chain necklace.

"Here it is, Itsu. Is that it?"

Itsuko took the necklace and stuffed it behind the large bow she wore around her waist. She turned around to walk away.

"I see. So is this day a celebration to you, Tsuki? Is this how you're going to celebrate?"

Tetsuzaemon looked over at Tsuki then back at Itsuko, who was beginning to walk away.

"Yeah. So what? Today isn't special. It's just a plain ol' ordinary day. I can sleep with whoever I want."

Tsuki gripped the lonely bed sheet Tetsuzaemon placed on the futon, trying to suppress a rather painful memory.

"You're right. I forgot. You have your own life. I don't control it anymore."

Itsuko walked away, closing the door behind herself. Tetsuzaemon sighed and looked over at Tsuki.

"You still up for doing it?"

He asked innocently after a few minutes. Tsuki looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to lay on the bed on top of her.

"I meant what I said. I can sleep with whoever I want."

She pressed her lips to his, initiating a hot and passionate kiss. Tetsuzaemon towered over her, his hand reached for the sash of her scissor-cut hakama shorts. Tsuki moaned, her fingers laced up his chest as they made small, rhythmic motions.

"Not...again..."

And then there was _another_ knock at the door. The couple sighed in unison and sat up. This time, Tsuki went to the door and fiercely opened it.

"Oh, Tsuki, this was where you were. Itsuko was really worried when she came to see me."

Komamura stood there, looking down at her. His mask was gone and he held a folder of documents in his hand.

"Heh, yeah. This was where I was. Is that all ya wanted?"

Tsuki held her hakama shorts and robe together with her hand as she looked up at her Captain. He stared back down at her, finally noticing how her sash wasn't present and her hair was a mess. He could only guess what they were doing.

"No, actually. I wanted to give Tetsuzaemon these papers about our upcoming mission, but I forgot to give them to him before he left. I figured I could go and ask if he knew where you were and give him the papers-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me see those. I'll give em' to him. Why don't ya just go home and get some sleep, Taichou? Have a nice night."

The red-head shinigami smiled and grabbed the documents. Komamura looked at her and blinked as the door was then shut in his face.

"What was that about?"

Tetsuzaemon said from his futon. Tsuki shrugged a shoulder and threw the folder at the black-haired man.

"Komamura said those were about your upcoming mission."

She said as she took a seat next to him again. Tetsuzaemon smirked as he threw the folder near his closet door. He then pushed Tsuki down, getting on top of her again. He initiated another kiss as he moved his hand up Tsuki's shirt which caused her to lightly moan.

"Tetsu..."

The red-haired vixen breathed as she slid her hands underneath Tetsuzaemon's robe, pulling it down slowly to reveal his chest.

"Yes, Tsuki?"

He smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her neck.

"What the fuck...is that?"

Tsuki sat up fiercely as she heard yet, _another_ knock at the door. She groaned and unleashed a string of profanities as Tetsuzaemon went to answer the door again.

"Yes?! What the hell do you-"

Tetsuzaemon looked outside the door. Ikkaku was there, obviously drunk, with a pretty girl, who might have only been a tiny bit less drunk than him.

"Hey, Tetsuzaemon! What's up, buddy? I was wonderin' if I could use your room or are you-"

"I'm busy."

Ikkaku only now noticed the fact that Tetsuzaemon was shirtless and only now noticed the fact that he was sweating and only now noticed the sounds of someone moving in his room.

"No way! Ya really got her? I never knew ya had that kind of skills!"

He declared as he opened the door more, looking for where Tsuki was. When he opened the door, though, he found Tsuki tying up her sash and making sure everything was in place. She looked to be extremely upset.

"Tsuki, wait, don't go!"

Tetsuzaemon called as he watched Tsuki get up. She looked extremely pissed as her dark purple eyes met with Ikkaku's extremely drunken ones.

"No, I'm not in the mood anymore. Sorry, Tetsu. I'm going back to the barracks."

She said as she pushed by the black-haired Yakuza and the bald shinigami.

"Tsuki! At least tell me why tonight is special! Tell me why tonight of all nights, you actually refused an invitation for drinks! Tell me why tonight of all nights, you actually wanted to sleep with me..."

He called after her, causing her to pause. The busty red-head turned and looked at him, smiling as she did so.

"Today is my birthday, yet also the day I died. It was the day Itsuko died as well."

Her eyes softened for a little bit as if she was remembering something, only to have them grow into a glare as she turned back around.

"See ya later, Tetsu! Don't think I'm mad at _you_ or anythin' like that"

Tsuki began her walk back to the barracks, leaving Tetsuzaemon behind with Ikkaku and Ikkaku's pretty, little drunk girl. He sighed.

"So does this mean I can use your room now?"

The bald shinigami grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders, causing her to giggle madly. Tetsuzaemon sighed again and slammed the door right in Ikkaku's face.

"HEY, WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

He heard Ikkaku yell. Tetsuzaemon could only shake his head as he slid down on the floor, pulling his cigarette box out of the sash of his hakama.

"Shut up, Ikkaku. I'm not in the mood anymore either."

Tetsuzaemon took a cigarette, lighting it and taking a big puff of smoke.

He definitely was no longer in the mood and all he wanted to do now as have a nice, long sleep.

All he could do was pray that Tsuki wouldn't be invading his dreams tonight, even though he already knew she would be for that was how it was every night.

Tsuki was always in his dreams.

**-end c****h. 4****-**

* * *

**A/N: **Lisa and I have reconciled. Yes, all is good right now because I just read an amazing Shunsui x Nanao fanfic that restored my faith. Anyways, my contest is still going. If you haven't guessed already, write a review with the amount of chapters you think Inviting Luck will be. Winner(s) will get a Bleach one-shot of the pairing of their choice (provided as long as it doesn't involve Hitsugaya). This chapter was fun. Tetsuzaemon and Tsuki almost do it, but it ends up being an EPIC FAIL. Haha, Ikkaku, I love you. Next chapter is a sad one, I think? Yeah. I'm pretty sure it is. FLASHBACKS FTW! Yeah. It'll have a flashback of the exact day in which Tsuki and Itsuko died. REVIEWS, please? Andro Firestrike loves you.

**Advertisement:** If anyone out there is interested, can you guys go and read/review my Bleach one-shot, _Hope for the Hopeless_. That'd be nice. Right now, I only have one review and I'm sad. I like that story. D;


	5. Strength

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Characters in this story, Tsuki Miyazawa and Itsuko Miyazawa and I am in no way affiliated with the Yakuza.

* * *

_The green-haired girl looked pained. Tsuki sighed and undid the sash around her waist a little bit to dig around for something. After a minute, she smiled and pulled out a silver chain necklace._

"_Here it is, Itsu. Is that it?"_

_Itsuko took the necklace and stuffed it behind the large bow she wore around her waist. She turned around to walk away._

_"I see. So is this day a celebration to you, Tsuki? Is this how you're going to celebrate?"_

_Tetsuzaemon looked over at Tsuki then back at Itsuko, who was beginning to walk away._

_"Yeah. So what? Today isn't special. It's just a plain ol' ordinary day. I can sleep with whoever I want."_

_Tsuki gripped the lonely bed sheet Tetsuzaemon placed on the futon, trying to suppress a rather painful memory._

_"You're right. I forgot. You have your own life. I don't control it anymore."_

_Itsuko walked away, closing the door behind herself. Tears rolled down her face. Thankfully it wasn't hot or too cold. It was autumn, the perfect time of the year to get married._

_"Tsuki, I-I.."_

_She had been walking away, back to the barracks. How on earth did she get here? Why on earth was she knocking on this door? Where she was definitely wasn't the barracks._

_"Itsuko-san?...Why are you out so late? It isn't good for a girl like you to-"_

_The green-haired girl cried even more as she ran into his arms, the arms of Tosen Kaname. He welcomed her with open arms, petting her head and whispering sweet nothings in her ear as a way to calm her down._

_"Kaname...C-Can I talk t-to you for a m-minute?"_

_The man was surprised by her sudden use of his first name, but he smiled nonetheless. He would always be willing to listen to her_. _He would always be willing to hold her in his arms._

_"Of course, Itsuko..."_

_And she didn't mind crying in front of him either for he couldn't even see her tears.  
_

* * *

**Ch. 5: Strength  
**

_"I can't believe I was actually beginning to fall asleep while talking to him..."_

Itsuko thought as she quietly opened the door to division seven's barracks. She looked inside. The men were sleeping soundly on the left side while the women slept soundly on the right. She sighed as she closed the door behind herself and quietly made her way over to her bed. She looked over at the bed next to hers. Tsuki was there. She wreaked of alcohol and sweat.

"_Today isn't special. It's just a plain ol' ordinary day. I can sleep with whoever I want."_

Tsuki's words rang in her ear. Today was special. Today wasn't ordinary. Today was the day they had died and also Tsuki's birthday. Up until recently, Tsuki and Itsuko had spent the day alone. They had spent it together without anyone else. Tsuki, though, was missing today. She had left Itsuko to grieve alone.

"Tsuki..."

She whispered and wiped a forming tear away. Now was no time to cry, she reminded herself as she grabbed a bag that lay right above her bed. It was full of clothes and various other personal items. Now was no time cry, but Itsuko couldn't help shedding silent tears.

* * *

_It was for the sake of my clan, that was what I told myself. My marriage to Tanaka Yukio, the heir to the Yamaguchi-gumi's main Tokyo branch was destined to be. I never liked him. Even his name made me feel uncomfortable. "God will nourish?" Oh, please. God to him was a joke. He never deserved that name._

"_So, Itsu, ya really like him? Ya really feel somethin' for that Tanaka bastard?"_

_I looked at myself in the mirror. It was happening. I was really going to be married to him, the man who killed my brother. He never said he did kill him, but I know he did. Tsuki has that feeling too and she would know better than anyone. She was in love with brother._

_"I-It doesn't matter what I feel. This marriage is for the sake of our clan and as the next heiress of the Inagawa-kai, Miyazawa clan, I do what I must for the sake of my clan. Nothing else matters."_

_Tsuki looked into the mirror with me as I ran my hand over my reflection. It felt good knowing she was here. She had been with me for so long, for so many years, that she was like a sister to me. It never mattered that we weren't related by blood. Tsuki was family. Tsuki loved our clan so much that she wanted my wedding to take place on her birthday, two events that are supposed to be happy.  
_

"_But I do love him! I really do! He's such an amazing man! As long as I believe that, I'll be fine..."_

_I laughed and placed my palm on my reflection, blocking out the face of the girl who just lied. I never wanted to marry him. I never did. Tsuki could sense that. In all the years I've known Tsuki, It seemed to me that she never got a bit smarter, but instead developed the ability to adapt and sense things. Like now, she could sense my fear so she smiled and pulled me over to her by the shoulder._

"_I'll help you with your veil. C'mon, Itsu, ya about to get married! Look happy!"_

_My clan went to war with the Tanaka not too long ago. That was how brother died. He was the reason the war broke out and also the reason it ended. Tsuki got the scar on the right side of her face from that war as did she have to commit Yubitsume for allowing brother to die. I told her she didn't have to do it, but she didn't even hesitate when I gave her my offer. She grabbed a knife, put her left hand on the table and cut the tip of her pinky off. She barely screamed and barely cried. That was when I knew Tsuki was the strongest woman alive for when she presented it to my father the following night, my father looked sad. He saw her, broken and beaten. The part of the finger she had cut off was wrapped in brother's silk scarf that he had given her on their anniversary not too long ago. She was asking for forgiveness even though father had already told her that he forgave her. In all my life, my father had never looked sad, but he was on that night. He cried._

"_Itsuko, don't cry."_

_I was crying. I never wanted to cry. I wanted to be strong like Tsuki. Tsuki had always given so much to my clan. She had given more than me, the next heiress, could have ever hoped to give. She gave loyalty to my father, hope to our fellow clan members, undying love to my brother and strength to me. All I ever did in life was cry. That was all I ever did!_

"_C'mon, stop it. God, Itsu, ya' don't wanna ruin your make-up, do ya?"_

_I smiled again and wiped the tears away. Strength. That was all I needed and Tsuki gave more than enough of that to me. If anything, she had an abundance of it and I was just there to absorb every leaking piece.  
_

* * *

_I wasn't scared. That was what I told myself. I wasn't scared when I was walking down the aisle, that somber, yet happy music playing in the back. Tsuki was there at the front, waiting for me to get up there. Yukio was there, too. He smirked and grinned. I had no idea why he was grinning until I got to the altar. I wasn't crying. Neither was Tsuki. Father wasn't even there, for he was sick and in bed, and mother had died so long ago and probably wouldn't even allowed the marriage to go through. No one was crying in that room. Everyone understood what was going on. Everyone understood how much pain I was in on the inside. The Tanaka clan was a clan full of murderers._

_"Yes, I d-"_

_Murder. That was what my wedding was. I never got to say "I do," or look into Yukio's eyes and tell him how much I hated him. What started our war was brother being shot by a group of Tanaka after going to the Tanaka's Oyabun and reporting that Tsuki had been beaten up by a group of women claiming to work for him. Brother thought we had a treaty and he was right, but the Tanaka didn't like brother so they shot him anyway._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Itsuko! Please forgive me, Rai!"_

_Rai was the name Tsuki called brother. Brother's real name was Raidon, meaning thunder God but brother liked it when women referred to him as "Rai" for it meant trust. Trust was something I never had in people. When I saw people, screaming and crying and dropping to the ground, I couldn't move. I lay there on the floor. My white dress was now stained with the color of blood._

_"I should have protected you, Itsu! I should have seen it coming!"_

_I heard Tsuki yell. It never was her fault. It was all my fault for agreeing to this marriage. What an absolute fool I was. Not only is a good portion of my clan going to die, but Tsuki and I are going to die as well. Tsuki didn't deserve to die. She deserved to live. She deserved to be the boss, but no. I was supposed to be._

_"I didn't, though. And now you're dead!"_

_It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I closed my eyes as I began to feel death's embrace slowly coming onto me. I didn't stop the war with the Tanaka so long ago. It had been Tsuki. Tsuki settled things between our clan or at least that what I thought. Death loomed over me and I tilted my head to the side. Yukio was dead, as was a good amount of other people who were in the audience of my wedding. I saw Tsuki, her face was planted on mine and then I saw it. Red. The color of her hair and the color of blood. Tsuki was dead. Fifteen bullets in her back._

_"Ba..stards..."_

_She fell to the ground. My eyes were still open, the one shot I had received on the altar was slowly, but painfully draining me._

_"Damn right, but not as much as you Miyazawa scum."_

_Bang! That was all I heard before dying, a shot pierced straight through my head. Tsuki's body lay over mine as my spirit faded. We died together and our spirits made the journey to the afterlife side by side. God will nourish? Oh, please. He was in hell now. At least, that's what Tsuki told me. Both Tsuki and I had no regrets. At least, that was what she told me. She said that if either of us have regrets that we can't move on. She said that we should move on. She said everything would get better. I thank Tsuki, I really do because I think I did have one regret on that day and that was leaving my clan to my father who was already in bad health and having no heir to run the clan in the event that he passed away. Tsuki made me forget that, though. She has saved me more times than I would ever like to admit. Tsuki deserves her own life. She really does. She deserves everything, but sadly I'm always there to take everything away.  
_

* * *

Itsuko got up, her bag was firmly placed over her shoulder. Her futon was folded up and all of her belongings were in her bag.

"You have your own life. I don't control it anymore..."

She whispered, taking out the silver chain necklace that was tucked in firmly beneath the bow around her waist. She looked at it, lightly running her finger over the inscription on the clasp.

"Beloved."

That was all it said. It was meant for Tsuki, yet Itsuko had to take it away from her. When Itsuko saw Tsuki in another man's room, her hair a mess and her outfit out of place, she felt disgusted. Tsuki was supposed to love her brother for as long as she was alive, but she was in another man's room, trying to forget everything.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki."

Itsuko whispered again as she placed the necklace right next to Tsuki. It was rightly hers, but Itsuko couldn't help, but take it away when she saw Tsuki. Tsuki and her brother were meant to be. They were lovers. That's what Itsuko had seen since she was only six years old. Now she was twenty-four, if you count the years since she had died. She still felt eighteen, though, and she definitely still looked it. Tsuki, too, didn't look thirty-four. Tsuki didn't even look twenty-eight. Tsuki looked twenty-five at the most.

"I'm so sorry."

Tsuki had so much ahead of her. This new life could be great for Tsuki. There would be no clan business, no Yakuza deals, no illegal activities that could get her arrested. There was nothing, but Itsuko that could get in Tsuki's way. Tsuki could have a new life, free from the Yakuza. Tsuki could have friends. She could have fun with normal people. She could fall in love again. Tsuki could do so many things.

"Goodbye, Tsuki..."

Itsuko knelt down and kissed Tsuki on the head. Tears poured down her face as she quickly moved away. Tsuki smelled of alcohol and sweat, yet Itsuko didn't mind. That was Tsuki, her sister.

"Have a nice life."

The green-haired shinigami quietly walked to the door, opening it silently and closing it just the same. She gripped her bag harder and as soon ash she was just far enough in which no one could hear her, she fell to the ground. She cried. Hard. She wanted to be gone, out of Tsuki's life all together and when she looked up, she knew it was possible.

**-end c****h. 5****-  
**

* * *

**A/N: **FLASHBACKS FTW? Oh, no, no. FLASBACKS FAIL! Seriously, I should really stop inserting Flashback chapters into my outline. I never want to do them or have no ideas for them so they take forever. It's like Ch. 8 of _Flowers_ all over again. Anyways, Itsuko just left? Say what? Where's she going? What did she see in the end? I know what, but I'm not talking. I wanted this chapter to clear up a couple of things in Tsuki and Itsuko's past. Everything still hasn't been revealed, though. How did Tsuki get thrown into the Yakuza life? How did Tsuki meet Itsuko's brother? What's Tsuki's Zanpaktou? Is Tetsuzaemon ever gonna get lucky with Tsuki? Why am I asking so may questions? Is my contest still going on? Well, yes it is (I'm going to run it until chapter eleven in which I'll decide a winner) and the answers to these questions and more will be revealed over time. Reviews make Andro Firestrike squeal like a happy, little girl.

**Advertisement:** Like Aizen x Hinamori? Like Shunsui x Nanao? Well, check out my new Bleach AU, _Juliet_! It's going to be six chapters and very entertaining. Chapter one is up now! C'mon! You know you love Shakespeare...


	6. Replacement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Characters in this story, Tsuki Miyazawa and Itsuko Miyazawa and I am in no way affiliated with the Yakuza.

* * *

_She was crying. The young girl was, as she walked down the lonely street. Tears streamed down her face and her bright red hair was cut extremely short and choppy. Her school uniform was dirty and one of her shoes looked broken. Had she been dragged out from hell?_

"_Hey, whore! Why don't you come over here and we can have some fun? We'll pay you nicely!"_

_A man called out from an alleyway, making the young girl scoff and look away._

"_Not interested."_

_The girl said, walking forward down the street. She was stopped, though, when the same man came and grabbed her from behind._

"_You will be, whore. I'll make you."_

_The man covered her mouth and dragged her aside, into the alleyway. The young red-head tried to scream and yell, but her voice was muffled and nothing came out._

"_Hold it right there! I don't preciate' ya handlin' a nice, young girl like that."_

_The girl felt like screaming again when she noticed another thug. He had pale green hair and light brown eyes. As soon as the other man saw him, he immediately let the girl go._

"_Ah, shit. Sorry Raidon-sama. I apologize."_

_The man bowed to the pale green-haired stranger who stared directly at the girl._

"_Good. Don't let it happen again."_

_And then the man left and the stranger and girl were now alone._

"_It's dangerous 'round these parts. Not safe for a pretty, lil' thing like ya to be walking around. What's your name, baby?"_

_The girl stared at him, her lips didn't move. This only made the green-haired man, "Raidon-sama," smile even more._

"_Not talkin', huh? Well, I'm Raidon, but you can call me Rai. Why don't ya get back to where ya belong?"_

_The girl felt like crying again, but complied to the man's wishes anyways. She started to run away, only to turn back at the last moment._

"_My name's Keiko! Suzuki Keiko, to be exact! Most people call me Tsuki, though!"_

_She turned back around, only to have Raidon's words stop her._

"_Tsuki? Meaning beloved?"_

_Tsuki smiled and laughed at how much of an idiot he was.  
_

"_No, jackass! It means stab, or the moon, or my favorite meaning, luck!"_

_And with that she ran away, leaving Raidon wondering about the girl he had just met and why the moon was so bright on that cold, winter night._

* * *

**Ch. 6: Replacement**

**  
**"Hey, yo, Itsu! What's up? Hey, Itsu!"

Tsuki yelled as she walked by her sister. When she had woken up in the morning, her sister wasn't there. She was gone. It hadn't been the first time, though. Like today, for example, Tsuki had a really bad hangover so she stayed in bed longer than need be.

"Itsu! Where ya goin'?"

Itsuko wasn't answering her, though. She wasn't even looking at her, but instead walked right next to the Captain of ninth division, Tosen Kaname, as she made small conversation. She wasn't even giving her a passing glance.

"Itsu! Answer me all ready, will ya?! Itsu!"

And before Tsuki knew it, the girl was gone. Tsuki sighed as she felt around in her sash for the small necklace she had woken up to find next to her this morning. "_This wasn't about last night, was it?_" Tsuki thought as she read over the inscription. "Beloved" was all it said.

"Dammit! I bet it's all _his_ fault!"

The red-head vixen felt a mixture of sadness and anger as she turned back around to walk to division seven. Itsuko's bed did seem a bit empty when Tsuki woke up, after all. And with an empty bed right next to her, Tsuki began to realize how big the emptiness in her heart was, now that Itsuko refused to acknowledge her.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe her! She was actin' like such a bitch that I didn't even think she was Itsu for a moment! I was just askin' how she was and she walked by me like I wasn't even standin' there!"

A frustrated Tsuki yelled. Tetsuzaemon and her sat in division seven's office as Tetsuzaemon went through a variety of paperwork. If it was one thing Tetsuzaemon was good at doing, Tsuki reminded herself, it was listening to _other_ people's problems.

"Well, she was with Tosen Taichou, right? Maybe they were on a date?"

He said casually as he placed a piece of paper on his already humongous stack.

"Itsu on a date? Nah, she would've told me bout' something like that...wouldn't she?"

The red-head got up, a feeling of shock stored inside her now.

"Maybe she felt like you would embarrass her if she said anything. She does now how much you hate the guy..."

Tetsuzaemon said without a single word of worry or shock. He kept on going through paper after paper and didn't even move when the door to division seven's office flew open.

"But we're sisters! Itsu knows how much I care about her! She knows that I-"

And then Komamura stepped into the room, loudly slamming the door behind him and amazingly not breaking it.

"Miyazawa Itsuko is no longer a member of division seven. Tosen Kaname Taichou sent a transfer request this morning and Itsuko accepted. She is now an active member of division nine."

The large Captain said as he made his way to his desk. He sat down, taking out his calligraphy pen and beginning to write.

"And ya just agreed to let her go?! Why didn't ya put up a fight?! Itsu and I are supposed to be a fuckin' team!"

Tsuki yelled at her Taichou, causing Tetsuzaemon to get out of his chair and walk over to her.

"I could not argue. It was a request that had been approved not only by Kaname, but Yamamoto Soutaichou as well and what Yama-"

"NO! NO! NO! Itsu and I are supposed to be together! If, If we aren't then I-I let Rai down...I won't be able to protect her..."

Tetsuzaemon grabbed hold of Tsuki and pulled her into his arms. At first, she was hesitant and tried to push him away, but the more she was in his embrace, the more she began to calm down.

"Tsuki, Itsuko-san told me the reason why she accepted the request. Please, don't be angry with her."

Komamura began as he settled back in his chair. Tsuki sighed and looked over at her Captain.

"She said that she felt like a hindrance to you. She said that you deserve your own new life, away from the past. Itsuko told me that you never could have your own life with her constantly around you. She said not to worry, because Kaname will be there to protect her in your place."

Nothing ever made Tsuki cry, but this made her feel like it. Itsuko was replacing her and with a pansy-ass blind man no less!

"Tsuki, Maybe it'll be good for you two to be separate from each other for a while. It could give you an opportunity to...Tsuki?"

Tetsuzaemon held Tsuki in his arms, only to hear something that sounded like a sob. Tsuki tilted her head toward the black-haired Yakuza and he was surprised when she wasn't crying, but laughing instead.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I know that! It's just Itsu's replacing me...I'll get over it eventually..."

The female shinigami began to laugh even more. Itsuko was gone and Tsuki knew that she was probably never going to come back. That's how Itsuko was. She had too much of that Miyazawa pride and Miyazawa Pride made you never go back to things you already left behind.

* * *

"Kaname. Do you think I did the right thing? What if Tsuki hates me now?"

Itsuko asked as she sat in division nine's office, going through a good amount of paperwork for her Captain as he sat in the room with her. She sighed as she went through a document, wondering how on earth did Yamamoto Soutaichou expect a blind man to do paperwork? Maybe all these years, he got someone else to do it for him? Whatever the case, Itsuko volunteered to help him this time.

"She probably is mad, but she will get over it eventually. You did the right thing, Itsuko. Don't worry."

Tosen said, his head tilted down. He told her not to worry, but times like these made her worry the most.

"I feel so bad, though. She needed me and I...I..."

She put her calligraphy pen down as soon as she noticed a small water splash on the paperwork she was doing. Why was she crying? Itsuko had no idea why.

"Itsuko..."

The dark-skinned Taichou said as he got up. Walking over to Itsuko, he grabbed her out of her chair and embraced her as soon as she was in reach.

"She never needed you, Itsuko. You needed her, but she wasn't there for you. I am, though."

Itsuko was crying. She was crying tears of sadness and regret. Was Tosen right about everything? Did she really never need Tsuki?

"Kaname?"

The green-haired shinigami spoke up.

"Yes, Itsuko?"

Tosen's hand ran over the short female's face, stroking her cheek and making her blush. Itsuko wasn't used to moments like this.

"C-Can you kiss me?"

Her words stirred up something unusual for the taciturn, peaceful man. He smiled. Holding Itsuko in his arms, he leaned down so his nose touched hers.

"Of course."

And then they kissed. It was long and slow, yet brief and short at the same time. When they kissed, Itsuko couldn't help blushing. It was so special, so comforting that she wanted to kiss the man who was holding her for eternity.

"That was your first kiss?"

Itsuko blushed even more once she heard his words. He figured it out, did he?

"Y-Yes..."

She stumbled through the word, but it had indeed been her first kiss.

"How cute."

It was unusual for him to smile, to laugh, to be happy like he was now. Itsuko wondered what brought this change of character in him, but then she finally knew. She was acting different also.

"I...I..."

The green-haired girl leaned up to kiss her Taichou again. He responded by holding her closer and making the kiss last as long as it could. Love changes people, Itsuko figured, for better or for worse.

"Thank you, Kaname."

Itsuko no longer cried, instead she smiled and laughed. Love made tears go away, yet in some cases love made tears come out.

"For what?"

This was a case in which love made tears subside and fade away. Itsuko knew that this man would never hurt her.

"For protecting me and making the tears go away."

He was blind and believed in peace. No man like that could ever hurt anyone. And by the third time they kissed, Itsuko knew that she wanted to remain with this man forever.

It didn't matter that he was blind and couldn't see her. What mattered was that Itsuko was in love and determined to stay that way.

**-end ch. 6-**

* * *

**A/N: **So, guys, what's up? Well, you know what's not up? My motivation, that's what! I got exams next week and then I'm out of school. Eh. You know, I'm actually not liking this school year coming to an end. It's depressing me, really. However, if you want to know more about that, read my livejournal. Anyways, got me Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 so hopefully that'll inspire me some? I came up with two new story ideas. How sad. And I became addicted to reading manga online at onemanga. Sigh. I guess now I'll go and do some major studying. Hopefully I stop thinking about the wonderful Dr. Black Jack and my fabulous gay boys. Andro Firestrike needs some reviews to help cheer up...


	7. Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Characters in this story, Hisakane Kohana, Tsuki Miyazawa and Itsuko Miyazawa and I am in no way affiliated with the Yakuza.

* * *

_Her name was Tsuki meaning stab, or the moon, or her favorite meaning, luck. He had no idea where this name originated, though. She simply told him to call her it, instead of her given name, Suzuki Keiko.__ So he called her Tsuki and told her to go home, but she never went home. She never went home because of what her mother did. She would never go back on hands and knees to the person she despised the most._

_"So, your tellin' me ya ain't got the money you owe? What a shame..."_

_Tsuki said, her gun pointed at the owner of a small confectionery shop. She sighed, taking a cigarette out of her long coat and putting it in her mouth._

_"Ya know, I guess ya could give me some collateral. Your daughter looks like she could make a pretty penny!"_

_Her gun directed itself toward the young woman in question. Sighing again, she took out her lighter and lit her cigarette as she stared at the owner of the shop, then his young girl. She was crying._

_"So, what do ya say, girl? Ya want your family to die or do ya wanna come with me and work off the debt?"_

_Tsuki took two steps toward the girl before she got up, tears streaming down her face._

_"I'll come with you! Just please don't hurt my family!"_

_And so Tsuki and the girl walked out as Tsuki stuffed her gun back in the pocket of her long coat. The girl turned to see her parents, still crying on the floor. Tsuki didn't look back, though. She kept walking forward. When they were out of sight, Tsuki began to speak._

_"You're a brave one, ya know. Girls like you come only once every blue moon."_

_She threw the small stick of nicotine on the ground, crushing it with her foot as she took out her box of cigarettes. The young girl with her looked positively scared so Tsuki tried offering a cigarette to her in which the young girl shook her head and refused._

_"Sorry, girl, I really am. What's ya name?"_

_The girl was crying, but she quietly mumbled._

_"Yumina."_

_Tsuki smiled and put a hand on the girl's head. Somehow, the girl knew things could have been worse if someone else had come and demanded the money from her father._

_"I like it! Ya know, with that name and your unique look, I think I could get ya into a good place! One where they treat their women well..."_

_And the young girl mouthed a simple "Thank you" and the two began to walk. Tsuki stuck, yet another cigarette in her mouth and continued on with no regret in her heart._

* * *

**Ch. 7: Flowers**

"Hey, Tetsu! Let's get goin' already! Kyoraku and Ikkaku probably already started without us!"

Tsuki called out to the man straggling behind her. She sighed, grabbing his hand and deciding to drag him behind her.

"All right, Tsuki! Hold your horses! We'll be-"

He paused in his sentence when he noticed someone.

"Hey, Tsuki? Isn't that Hisakane over there? She looks like she's crying..."

And then Tsuki paused in her tracks. She turned around and looked over at the woman who sat outside, even though it was winter and extremely chilly. She could hear feint sobs.

"It's her alright! I wonder what Hana's doin' out here?"

Tsuki let go of Tetsuzaemon's hand as she walked over to the girl. Kohana's sobs got louder and Tsuki glared at Tetsuzaemon as if she was telling him to leave. He sighed and decided that he would meet up with Tsuki at the bar they planned on going to, leaving the two women alone.

"Hey, Hana! What's up? Why ya cryin'?"

The pink-haired shinigami froze upon hearing that voice. She sighed, holding her head in her hands before looking at the Yakuza.

"Oh great...You're here. Tsuki, you're the last person I'd want to see now..."

Kohana tried wiping some of her tears away as Tsuki sat down next to her. The red-head laughed, smiling and wiping a tear from Kohana's face.

"Really? Judgin' by the way ya look, I'd say there's someone else that ya'd not like to see more than _me_. Zaraki Taichou, perhaps?"

Tsuki smiled as she stared at the fresh, night sky. The sun had just set and the winter seemed even more frigid. It made Tsuki wonder how long Kohana had been sitting like this. Kohana sighed.

"You got me on that one. I take that last comment back, Tsuki. The last person I'd want to see now would be that inconsiderate, good-for-nothing bastard. I hate him..."

The pink-haired female cried a little as she said the last phrase and Tsuki sighed, knowing it wasn't true.

"What he'd do now? He ask ya for sex again? I swear, Hana, none of this would have happened if ya just slept in division eleven's barracks like all the other members..."

The red-head Yakuza was getting cold. Sighing again, Tsuki took out her box of cigarettes and placed one in her mouth. She lit it, causing a bit of warmth to tingle throughout her body.

"He kissed me! That goddamn Zaraki bastard kissed me without my permission! Can you believe that?"

And Tsuki couldn't help, but laugh if that was the reason she was crying.

"Ain't ya his woman already? I never knew men needed permission to kiss their own women! Hana, it ain't a big deal. It's just a kiss. If anything, it shows ya that he's serious!"

She took a breath of smoke from her cigarette, breathing it out with an air of elegance as she pat Kohana on the shoulder. The other woman was growing irritated at how similar Tsuki's response was to Kenpachi's.

"I...I never want to be involved with another man again and he...he didn't even ask me about it! He never once thought about my own feelings!"

Kohana felt like screaming, crying and tearing her hair out. She wasn't calm like Tsuki, who probably kissed Tetsuzaemon numerous times while drunk. She wasn't like Tsuki at all, who didn't care too deeply about things like kissing and sex and played them off as no big deal.

"Well, Hana, have ya ever seen Zaraki kiss another woman? Have ya ever seen him touch another woman out of battle? Have ya ever heard of Zaraki lovin' anyone other than you? No. Zaraki wants ya to be with him so he fuckin' kissed you, ya got it?"

Tsuki took another smoke of her cigarette, looking at Kohana who was amazed by her words.

"Tsuki, have you been in love before?"

The girl asked, and Tsuki got up as she crushed her cigarette on the ground.

"I was in love once. He was the most amazin' man I ever met, but he died. Ya know what, though? I moved on and I think I may be fallin' in love again. Ain't that what life's about, Hana? Bein' happy and then bein' sad and then movin' on and givin' people chances?"

Kohana smiled and got up as well. Her tears were gone and she gave a sincere smile as she looked at the older woman.

"Thanks, Tsuki. You know, I think I might actually give him a chance now. I think Yasashika would have wanted me to move on and be happy..."

The red-head vixen took one last chance of ruffling the other woman's hair up. She leaned down and smiled before turning around to walk to the bar her and Tetsuzaemon had been heading to.

"Wear somethin' sexy, Hana!"

Tsuki winked.

"Oh and by the way, I ain't as easy as ya think, Hana! I haven't had sex with my man either! Although I can at least say I've tried..."

Kohana smiled as she watched her friend away. Tsuki always could give out good advice, especially to Kohana.

Maybe, Kohana wondered, if it was due to the fact Tsuki experienced a tougher life than even Kohana herself.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuki, about time ya got here! You and Hisakane sure did talk a long time!"

Tetsuzaemon yelled practically all the way across the bar. Tsuki sighed as she heard various men say something all together incomprehensible about division eleven's fourth seat as she walked to where Tetsuzaemon drank with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kyoraku, Renji, Matsumoto, Shuhei, and an already close to passing out Izuru.

"So you talked to Flower girl, huh? Did you convince her to go to Zaraki Taichou or what?"

Ikkaku slurred, passing Tsuki a drink as she took her seat next to Tetsuzaemon.

"Yeah. She should be back with him right now as we speak. I told her to give the guy a chance."

Tsuki took a large sip of her drink, realizing it was sake she had in her cup. She sighed and looked over at what Tetsuzaemon was having and decided to switch his drink, a regular beer, with her own.

"See, Yumichika! Ya owe me ten bucks now! Zaraki Taichou's gonna get lucky tonight! Just you wait for tomorrow mornin' when Flower Girl shows up to practice with him!"

Yumichika sighed, taking small sips of the drink in his hand.

"I guess your plan did work after all, Ikkaku. Sorry for doubting you so much."

The pretty boy sighed out almost sarcastically. Tsuki laughed, taking a gulp of her beer and watching as Tetsuzaemon noticed he actually had a different drink in front of him.

"Well, let's have a toast for finding out Zaraki Taichou isn't gay!"

Matsumoto drunkenly chimed in as she raised her sake cup. Kyoraku smiled and raised his as well, causing everyone to join in considering how Kyoraku usually payed for almost all the sake bottles on the table.

"To Zaraki Taichou and..."

The last part of the toast rambled on considering how many nicknames Kohana had. There was "Flower Girl" from Ikkaku and his good friend Renji, "Hana" from Tsuki, "Kohana" from people like Yumichika who was her good friend and Kyoraku and Matsumoto who didn't give a rat's ass about formalities and "Hisakane" from Tetsuzaemon and Shuhei who barely knew her. Izuru, who had for some reason been brought here by Renji and Shuhei, was already passed out and would probably have to be escorted home by one of his friends later that night.

"Hey, Tsuki?"

The aforementioned turned to look at the man next to her after she took a drink and finished her beer, only to have another cup of Sake passed in her direction.

"What's up, Tetsu?"

She looked at him and he stared back at her.

"You seem...different...tonight. Something bothering you?"

Tsuki smiled and moved closer to Tetsuzaemon. He could tell something was on her mind, but he couldn't tell what exactly.

"Since Hana's actually actin' like a real woman today and goin' after Zaraki, ya wanna try doing it again ourselves or what?"

The red-haired female whispered in his ear. She turned back to her drink, waiting for his reply when he moved forward and whispered back.

"You know it."

Everyone looked at the couple as they finished their drinks in unison and got up.

"Where are you two going? The party hasn't even got it's best yet!"

Kyoraku said, his puppy dog eyes in full-effect. However, that look didn't really work on either of the two as Tsuki smiled and grabbed hold of Tetsuzaemon on the arm.

"We're goin' back to Tetsu's place and havin' a party of our own..."

Tsuki seductively smiled and laughed. Tetsuzaemon looked at Ikkaku as Tsuki began to grow impatient.

"And this time Ikkaku, don't interrupt us!"

The red-head vixen dragged the black-haired shinigami out of the bar.

"Ah, damn. Is it just me or is everybody getting' lucky tonight or what?"

Ikkaku said, ignoring the laughs coming from the various people around him.

"Everybody, but _you _and I, Ikkaku."

Yumichika took another poised sip of his drink as he pointed out the almost completely empty table they sat at. Kyoraku sat over near the bar as he talk to some woman, Shuhei was dragging Izuru home and was already out the door, Matsumoto and Renji mingled themselves into the area of division eleven members that were already drinking excessively and the only people who still remained at the table were himself and Ikkaku. It made Ikkaku wonder in what frame of time had all this happened?

"This ain't fair, I tell you. I'm supposed to be the lucky one!"

Ikkaku couldn't help, but sigh at how hopeless he was when it came to actually picking up women and Yumichika couldn't help, but agree and tell his friend that even he wouldn't date a man like him.**  
**

**-end c****h. 7****-**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. Yumi and Ikkaku aren't gay for each other here cause' my friend is planning on doing an Ikkaku x OC fanfic. Yay for _Flowers_ Ch. 7 Kohana? Yeah. That's why she goes back to Kenpachi in that one. Oh, btw, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I needed some motivation, but got some thanks to Mayu Shinjo's _Haou Airen_ (which is about the Hong Kong Mafia and influenced the opening of this chapter). Ehh. Hope this was good. You don't know how long I had writer's block. Let's see, next chapter will focus primarily on Itsuko, maybe even completely on Itsuko. I'm thinking Ch. 10 and 11 will be a two-part season finale of sorts. Something BIG is going to happen at the end of Ch. 11, but it will not be the conclusion of _Inviting Luck_. Yeah. Some of you might hate me for what's gonna happen, but whatevs. It needs to happen nonetheless to help further the story. But that's far way. I still am doing that contest in which the person who correctly guesses how many chapters Inviting Luck will be gets a Bleach one-shot of a pairing of their choice (provided as long as it's not Hitsugaya). I will announce the winner and how many chapters this will be Ch. 11. Andro Firestrike loves you guys and encourages you to watch my Youtube show, "Kelly" the show! Oh, and Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
